


thoughts.

by christienneamber



Category: me/him - Fandom
Genre: Confusion, Help, I'm writing again, Other, Sad, Sadness, Sorrow, after almost a year, i'm back to writing, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 00:15:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21090173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christienneamber/pseuds/christienneamber
Summary: tonight i lie in my bed // christienneamber 2019





	thoughts.

tonight i lie on my bed,

hand clutched to my heart,

mind swimming in endless thoughts.

tonight i lie on my bed,

wondering how can i restart,

wondering how my life started to rot.

tonight i lie on my bed,

eyes glued to the screen,

asking for sympathy,

and asking for empathy.

eighteen years, i have survived,

how many more til i run out and die?

five more years, i need to get by,

wishing for happiness and beautiful blue skies.

many, many years, i want to live through,

but how will i, when i know my life's overdue?

a person's dream, i'm living it

but somehow this nightmare killing me

a person's dream, they would kill for my spot

but somehow i'm willing to give it, no thought.

eyes, bloodshot,

cheeks, tear stained,

when will i ever get out of this pain?

smiles, all fake,

thoughts, all bad,

when did i ever get this sad?

so now i lie on my bed tonight,

wishing i would wake up from this never-ending fright.

hold my hands please, 

hold my heart,

never let go of me,

never take us apart.


End file.
